


in the beginning

by orphan_account



Series: of all our years [1]
Category: Generation Kill, True Blood
Genre: 2nd POV - Brad, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Generation Kill & Highlander fusion, Immortal!Brad, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Eric had been together for so long, since he and Godric stumbled upon you after your first resurrection, your body studded with arrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This series is still very much a work in progress. Content may be added and/or moved around.

-z-

 

You and Eric had been together for so long, since he and Godric stumbled upon you after your first resurrection, your body studded with arrows.

 

-x-

 

It turns out you were Eric’s great-grandson, the result of a rushed coupling with the princess of a neighboring kingdom.

You had been hesitant at first, but you’ve always been narcissistic – never settling, never finding that absolute perfection in a partner.  At least until you awoke from death with Godric and Eric standing over you, smirks on their faces.

 

-x-

 

Godric watches the first few times, refusing to touch or to be touched.

Most of the time, the two of you completely forget he was there in the first place.

There are other times, though, when you pull Godric against your chest – scraping your nails against his scalp, whispering soft assurances of love ever after in all the different languages you know– as Eric works from Godric’s feet up to his calves, up to his thighs, up to his cock, up to his stomach, up to his chest and throat and jaw and then finally to his lips.

 

-z-

 

End chapter.


End file.
